


Public Sleeping Hazards

by Gilescandy



Series: The Gilescandy Drabbles [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Giles Shorts Prompt:  Glasses</p>
    </blockquote>





	Public Sleeping Hazards

**Author's Note:**

> Giles Shorts Prompt: Glasses

“Careful!”

Rona scooped up the glasses before anyone trod on them. “Close one. What’d he do without these?”

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen him without them,” Vi whispered affectionately, the gently swaying bus having finally lolled Giles to sleep.

“Have you guys ever really looked at his eyes?” Andrew chirped. “Mr. Giles has some dreamy eyes.”

Faith and Willow traded an amused glance as girls gathered.

When a large pothole jostled Giles awake, he found himself blinking up into the curious faces of a pack of slayers. They giggled and scattered, leaving the rescued spectacles with one very confused Watcher.


End file.
